El tigre y el dragon
by xjapan
Summary: Lee y Shun son dos hermanos que desconocen el legado de su familia y han vivido de manera tranquila pero cuando una maldicion amenaza nuevamente a la humanidad deben preparse para hacerle frente
1. Chapter 1

_El tigre y el dragón_

 _Capítulo 1_

 _El legado de una heroína_

 _Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien bueno esta idea estaba rondando al ver la película descendientes pero quisiera darle un enfoque mas serio esperó les guste_

Dicen que siempre hay un después del vivieron muy felices en este caso en ppartícular este final daría un giro de 360° para dos hermanos quiénes ignoraban el legado familiar. Chun Lee y Lin Shun eran dos hermanos unidos Lee se había hecho cargo de su hermano menor desde que sus padres habían fallecido en misteriosas circunstancias razón por la que ambos dejaron de creer en aquellos finales de cuentos de hadas el menor de los hermanos hacia lo que estaba a su alcance para ayudar a su hermana aunque a veces exageraba un poco al hacerlo.

—hermana , no deberías estar levantada podrías pescar una pulmonía

—tranquilo Lin tu hermana es fuerte ¿lo olvidas?

—si, lo se pero también es humana un humana con un feo resfriado

—no te preocupes solo ire a entregar este pedido al señor Romulo , parece que tiene una nueva conquista por lo que veo ¿quieres acompañarme?

—de acuerdo pero promete que después iras a descansar

— de acuerdo — le sonrió de forma respetuosa a veces pensaba que aquel adolescente dieciséis años se portaba como un abuelo pero quizás era su modo de decir gracias o miedo a perderle o quizás ambos.

Mas tarde

Ambos salieron de la floreria rumbo a la biblioteca del señor Romulo Vargas al parecer también tenía algo importante que decirles lo que ninguno de los dos imagino era encontrar el lugar en condiciones extrañas , estaba destruido al parecer buscaron algo y no lo encontraron también los hermanos notaron al señor Romulo Vargas inconsciente

—señor Vargas ¿se encuentra usted bien?— preguntó Lee mientras su hermano le ayudaba a levantarse

—estoy bien pero ustedes y todo el mundo corren un grave peligro — dijo el hombre seriamente

—¿a que se refiere señor Romulo? — preguntó el joven

—ustedes desconocen el legado de su familia Fa Mulan era su ancestro — dijo con seriedad a lo que ambos hermanos lo miraron incrédulos — se que todo en este momento es confuso para ustedes

—dejamos de creer en cuentos hace mucho — dijo Lee

—lo se pero lo que les diré no es simplemente un cuento.. ¿Se han preguntado que ocurrió con sus padres? O ¿porque son tan buenos en artes marciales sin una previa preparación ? O incluso sus marcas de nacimiento

—¿como sabe usted eso?

— porque soy un mago encargado de proteger ese legado tu tienes la marca del tigre y tu hermano la marca del dragón si nome creen les mostrare — en un parpadeo ya estaban en otra parte una biblioteca muy distinta a la anterior —poco después de esa guerra se libro una mas grande solo los monjes taotistas podrían hacerle frente a la maldición

—¿que maldicion?— preguntó la asiática

—la del señor de Jade el quería tener a todo el mundo bajo su merced por suerte lograron detenerlo a aquella vez sin embargo ha vuelto en uno de sus descendientes

—¿como lo detenemos? — preguntó Shun

—solo lo lograremos si juntamos las ocho esferas ustedes ya tienen la primera las otras han sido exparsidas en todo el mundo

—ya veo, ¿donde y cuando comenzaremos a buscar?— preguntó Lee

—nuestra primer parada será Portugal y nos vamos esta noche

Próximo capitulo: un portugués algo torpe

 _Hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos_


	2. Chapter 2

_El tigre y el dragón_

 _Capítulo dos_

 _Un portugués algo torpe_

 _Hola ¿como están? Esperó que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece y Milly Loca por el apoyo espero les guste_

Aun con algo de incredulidad Lin guardaba varias cosas en una maleta mientras su hermana daba últimas instrucciones a sus empleados.

—bien, estamos listos — dijo Lee

—buena elección — dijo Romulo — los gastos irán por mi cuenta no se preocupen lo importante es evitar la maldicion —dicho esto subieron al avión aunque Romulo trato de disimular la carcajada al ver como Lee iba vestida pues estaba cubierta hasta las orejas

—no se burle tengo un resfriado y a mi hermano le gusta exagerar ¿nos vamos?

— si vamos

Mientras en otro lugar

Una mujer de origen británico miraba por una bola de cristal muy molesta aquella situación —¡dijeron que habían muerto, muertos como una mosca! ¡¿no fueron sus exactas palabras?! — grito molesta

—bu-bueno un error lo comete cualquiera — dijeron sus secuaces

—pues espero que esta vez sea diferente debemos encontrar las esferas antes que ellos y espero esta vez no me fallen

Mientras eso pasaba Romulo les daba a los dos hermanos las coordenadas de donde podrían estar aquellas míticas esferas—bien, como dije la primera esfera que es la del alma la tienen ustedes,la segunda que es la de la fuerza se encuentra en Portugal Paulo Da Silva descendientes de Serlock Holmes es quien la tiene

—¿crei que Serlock era inglés?

— si pero tuvo una pequeña conquista en Portugal

—ya veo aunque su nombre me suena familiar ... ¿Que puso a hacer a mi hermano?

— lo puse a memorizar algunos hechizos eso lo mantendra ocupado

—eso espero — dijo ella divertida aunque lo oyó decirle que tomara su medicamento —¿decia?

—vaya que se preocupa demasiado

—soy lo único que tiene y el es lo único que me queda

En ese momento la conversación no pudo seguir pues el jet había sido atacado por los secuaces de la reina roja aunque Romulo y los hermanos intentaron hacerles frente los superaban en numero

—no queremos hacerles nada solo entrguen la esfera del alma y nadie saldrá herido

—no la entregaremos señor Romulo llevese a mi hermano de aquí yo me encargo he reventado tipos como estos antes

—hermana no te dejaré

— vaya así que son determinados bien esto terminara pronto

Así comenzó una pelea muy pareja sin embargo era algo muy fuerte a lo que se ebfrentadban por s suerte alguien llegó en su ayuda se trataba de un joven europeo de cabello castaño atado a una cola de caballo vestido como aviador — vaya así que la leyenda es cierta bien si no les molesta quisiera emparejar esta pelea — en un rápido movimiento aquel joven los sacó de balance ayudando a Romulo y los hermanos a detenerlos

—¿como hiciste eso?— preguntó la asiática

—elemental mi querida amiga solo calcule su peso... Aunque debo reconocer que tu también diste buena pelea sin duda eres la esposa que esperaba— dijo como si nada a lo que los presentes se le quedaron viendo con caras de what

—¿un momento como que esposa?— dijo el joven asiático con algo de agresividad

—Shun Lee ¿acaso no me recuerdan? Soy el hermano de Fatima , soy Paulo — dijo un poco ofendido

—¿Paulo? ¿En serio eres tu?— dijo la asiática sin creerlo y su hermano también le miraba incrédulo poco a poco hizo memoria y recordó la promesa que le hizo su amigo de la infancia —¡es cierto! Veras Lin cuando Paulo y yo eramos niños el prometió que me tomaria como esposa

—¿que?...

—¿ahora si lo recuerdas?

—si pero conociéndote pensé que creías que era comida o algo parecido sin mencionar que jamás aprendiste a usar una computadora no se nada de ti

—oye no soy tan tonto como tu crees esa promesa no era falsa

—*suspiro* bueno supongo que si hicimos esa promesa lo mejor es siquiera conocernos mejor

—de acuerdo

—bien supongo que nos ayudara — dijo Romulo satisfecho a lo que Shun suspiro con una sonrisa leve le preocupaba que su hermana se haya olvidado de si misma y se quedaras sola le alegraba que no fuera así

Próximo capítulo: una gran responsabilidad

 _hasta aquí lo dejó espero les haya gustado nos leemos_


	3. Chapter 3

_El tigre y el dragón_

 _Capítulo 3_

 _Una gran responsabilidad_

 _Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien ,bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece por el apoyo esperó les guste_

—Asi que la leyenda de las esferas es cierta — el portugués al parecer sabía algo que los asiáticos nno.

—¿que sabes de la leyenda de las esferas? — preguntó Lee

—bien,hace algún tiempo un antiguo hechicero desafío al emperador toda su guardia intento hacerle frente sin embargo su magia era muy poderosa se vieron obligados a recurrir a un mago quien resguardo las ocho virtudes en ocho esferas solo juntándolas su magia detendria la magia de esclavitud del señor de Jade, Fa Mulan y Li Shang guardaron este secreto y para ello las esferas fueron esparcidas en todo el mundo.

—ya veo así que tu tienes la primera

—en parte ya que la primera la tienen ustedes en el medallón de tu hermano, esta la esfera del alma

—por eso esos sujetos lo atacaron a él

—exactamente preciosa, yo tengo la de la fuerza no preguntes como llegó a mis manos

—¿que esferas son las que faltan y como las buscáremos?

—bien les llevamos ventaja a la reina roja y sus secuaces — dijo Romulo de manera seria — tenemos dos la del alma y la de la fuerza nos faltan 6 la esfera de la mente que se encuentra en Japón la de la alegría que se encuentra en México , la de la pureza que se encuentra en Grecia la del valor que se encuentra en Alemania, la de la alegría en Italia y la de esperanza que se encuentra en Egipto.

—debemos ir a esos lugares entonces

Mientras

—bien Romulo tienes ventaja sobre mi pero no sera por mucho tiempo —decía la reina roja observando todo desde su bola de cristal — muy pronto me adelantare a ti y yo tendré el control de todo el mundo — soltó una diabolica risa cuando un invitado no deseado apareció — largo de aquí mosca toma esto — la mosca fue a dar al suelo sin embargo le dio una idea — me seras muy útil para mi bien tramado plan— tomo la mosca y fue a buscar su libro de hechizos — antiguos espíritus del mal transformen este cuerpo decadente en Alice la inmortal — en ese momento el cuerpo de la mujer rejuvenecido surgió — y ahora denme el disfraz de esta miserable mosca — transformada en mosca se adelanto a su segunda parada Japón

De vuelta al jet

—al amancer llegaremos a Japón lo mejor es que descansemos —dijo Romulo mientras notó que Shun se había quedado dormido en el escritorio

—vaya que pesa — decía el portugués

—damelo a mi — dijo Lee llevándose a su hermano sin ningún esfuerzo

—vaya tienes fuerza

— gracias años de práctica dejemoslo dormir ... El últimamente se ha presionado demasiado

Mientras se preparaban para la llegada a Japón el portugués y la china podrían hablar

Próximo capitulo: Baymax

 _Hasta aquí lo dejó esperó les haya gustado nos leemos_


	4. Chapter 4

_El tigre y el dragón_

 _Capítulo 4_

 _Baymax_

 _Hola ¿como están? Esperó que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece y Milly Loca por el apoyo y las correcciones espero les guste_

—asi que tu te has hecho cargo dde tu hermano todo este tiempo

—asi es nos hicimos muy unidos cuando eso sucedió el hace lo que esta en sus manos para ayudarme sin embargo aún es joven y le cuesta trabajo entender algunas cosas

—ya veo es normal a su edad umm parece que pronto llegaremos a Japón

En ese momento el Jet volvió a tomar su forma original lo cual les indicaba que era tiempo de despegar pues el viaje seria un poco mas largo que el anterior,al bajar los hermanos notaron que la cultura japonesa era algo similar a la cultura china

—ahora veo porque la cultura china es la madre de la cultura asiática — dijo el mas joven mirando las esculturas

—la esfera no debe estar muy lejos — dijo Romulo.

Mientras con la "mosca Alice"

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que volviera a su forma original al parecer ya sabia lo que necesitaba— pronto encontrare la tercera esfera y les quitare a esos ilusos el mundo sera mio así que será mejor que tu y tu robot me entrguen la esfera

—no te entregare la esfera y esta vez no nos vas a derrotar — decía un joven japonés decidido

— que tonto eres esta vez te derrotare en tres segundos con mi técnica dodonpha— en ese momento ambos se ponen en posición de combate cuando Romulo y los chicos llegan deteniendo a la malvada bruja — maldito Romulo no te lo voy a perdonar ¡dodonpha!

—¡detente! — grito el japonés cuando el joven chino empujo al italiano recibiendo el el ataque

—¡Lin!— su hermana preocupada corrió a donde estaba sin embargo el estaba bien —¿estas bien?

— parece que la esfera amortiguo el daño ¿estan ustedes bien?

—tranquilo estamos bien

—oye ya pasaron los tres segundos ahora nos toca a nosotros

 _"tengo que hhacer algo me llevan ventaja y sin mis poderes no puedo hacer mucho lo tengo "_ — lo siento no era la intención destruir medio país estoy arrepentida

—si, pero hiciste cosas muy malas

La inglesa sonrió un poco — Romulo sube quiero ir a tu casa para disculparme vamos sube — en ese momento le quitó sus mapas

—¡tramposa!

—yo me encargo Baymaxa lanza los misiles

El robot lanzo misiles al cohete de Alice y este cayo al suelo debía regresar y recuperar sus poderes mientras tanto el nipón tenia preguntas

Próximo capítulo: samurái

 _hhasta aquí lo dejo esperó les haya gustado nos leemos_


	5. Chapter 5

_El tigre_ y _el dragón_

 _Capitulo 5_

 _Guardian_

 _Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece por el apoyo espero les guste_

—les agradezco la ayuda soy Honda Kiku mucho gusto

—encantado jovencito yo soy Romulo Vargas imaginó que tu eres descendiente de Hiro Hamada ¿verdad?

— si lo soy pero ¿usted como sabe eso?—preguntó extrañado a lo que Romulo le explicó la leyenda de las esferas

—ahora que lo pienso — el nipón vioa los hermanos — creo que tengo algo en la tienda de antigüedades que les pertenece

Ambos lo miraron con curiosidad y aceptaron seguirlo notaron que aun habia muchas antigüedades entre ellas una muy peculiar un dragón miniatura

—ese es..

—¿estas segura?

— podría apostarlo

Romulo se acerco a la pequeña estatua y susurro esto — Mushu despierta—en ese momento la pequeña estatua se empieza a mover y de la nada se aparece un pequeño dragón

—¡estoy vivo! ¿Donde están cual es la misión? — dijo el dragón

—hola ahm bueno a mi hermana y a mi nos describieron algo diferente no una lagartija

—oye dragón, dragón, no lagartija yo no ando enseñando la lengua — se defendió sacando la lengua

—disculpalo es que eres tan ...

—impactante , inspirador

—chiquto —dijo el portugués

—¡claro soy de bolsillo para su conveniencia si viniera en tamaño normal apuesto a que morirían de miedo! ¡Les aseguró que cualquiera que se meta con ustedes se arriesgara a mi venganza!

Mientras

—ya hemos investigado todo reina roja solo falta una estatua

—oh ya veo ese dragón inútil ya veré como deshacerme de el por ahora creo que puedo sacar ventaja de esto.

Mas tarde

—¿por eso nos ataco a Baymax y ami?

—asi es esa demente quiere las esferas y el elixir de la inmortalidad tenemos tres esferas nos faltan 5 y no sera fácil hallarlas

—pero lo iiintentaremos

—cuidado ... Hermano te vez agotado creo que tu Mushu y el señor Romulo han entrenado suficiente no lo crees?

— no quise preocuparte hermana últimamente no he podido dormir

—¿porque no salen a caminar un poco quizás puedas despejarte

 _hhasta aquí lo dejo el próximo sera mas largo nos leemos_


	6. Chapter 6

_El tigre y el dragon_

 _Capitulo 6_

 _In vivo entre los muertos_

 _Hola ¿como_ están? _Espero que bien bueno primero que nada una disculpa por la tardanza espero les guste_

De nuevo reanudaron el viaje esta vez irán hacia México donde las primas Rivera tenian la cuarta esfera la alegría aunque no seria nada facil hallarla ya que la ubicación era literalmente en el mundo de los muertos o al menos eso dijo Rómulo

—Hay una manera de entrar ahí uno de ustedes tendrá que hacer pasar por muerto para que nosotras lo guiemos hasta la esfera solo uno para no levantar sospechas - dijo la joven Laura

-yo voy

—¿Estas seguro?

—Temo que esa loca este tras de ti o de mi hermana ahí pueden correr mayor riesgo

—Bien el mundo de los muertos es complicado no te separes de nosotras

—De acuerdo

Con la vieja guitarra los tres se adentraron al mundo de los muertos sin tener en cuenta que seguian

—¿Bienvenidos algo que reportar?

—No por ahora

—Bien adelante

Lograron pasar el filtro y ahora buscará la pieza parecía facil pero no sé percataron que los sesegui

—¿Bienvenido algo que reportar?

—Ahora que lo dice algo, ¿ha visto este joven? Es un vivo y no tiene buenas intenciones

—¡Un vivo dice ?! Hace un tiempo que esto no ocurría lo reportare —en ese momento reporto la presencia de un vivo en aquel lugar

—rayos se dieron cuenta debemos irnos

Y así lo hicieron intentando esconderse por fortuna alguien estaba de su lado una Catrina llamada Frida los ayudo

—gracias señorita ...

—Frida ,no hay problema hace tiempo no recibo visitas vengan conmigo quiero mostrarles algo qyq quizas sirva de distracción — en ese momento les mostró una gran papaya sobre un escenario —todo comienza con una papaya de la cual salen las bailarinas y cada una soy yo todas beben la leche de su madre que es un cactus y que también soy yo y no es leche son lágrimas ¿Les parece obvio?

—extrañamente obvio — dijo Laura cuando de pronto los secuaces de la reina roja entraron

—yo los distraigo vayan

—gracias Frida

—suerte muchachos

Habian logrado pasar desaparecidos sin embargo los hombres de Alice los habían visto necesitaban una distracción y rápido

—¿Que hacemos? — Lucía intentaba buscar alternativas

—¿Sabes cantar? — pregunto Laura al asiático

—¿Que ? No

— tienes que hacerlo nosotras vamos por la gema

Ahora sí que estaba metido en un verdadero lío tenía mucho tiempo que no cantaba "la ultima vez que lo hice" una pequeña lágrima rodo por su mejilla había recordado una canción que escucho de niño

Mientras

—estan tardando demasiado — dijo Lee — quizás deba ir a buscarlo — aunque no hubo necesidad de hacerlo

Más tarde

—tenemos la gema y el portal está abierto puede detenerse— dijo Lucy

—dejalo un poco más

—uh te gusta ¿Verdad?

—cla-claro que no

Poco después volvieron a la casa jet de Rómulo —¿Nos perdimos de algo ?

— larga historia

Proximo capítulo noches de Egipto


	7. Chapter 7

_El tigre y el dragón_

 _Capitulo 7 noches de Egipto._

 _Hola ¿Como estan? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece por el apoyo y la paciencia espero les guste_

—Mushu y yo montaremos guardia

—¿Estás seguro? —pregunto Lee

—hermana no quisiera discutirlo tu aún no te recuperas del todo

—no te va a dejar en paz Lee lo mejor para todos es que le digas que si

Más tarde

—¿Tampoco puedes dormir? — pregunto Laura mirando a su compañero

—no , para serte sincero de algún modo estoy acostumbrado

—ya veo también veo que tú hermana y tu son muy unidos

—ah decir verdad si ella es lo único que me queda

—¿Que paso con sus padres?

—murieron cuando yo era muy pequeño , ¿Y que hay de ti? ¿Porque decidiste cambiar de opinión?

—por la misma razón que tú supongo debo cuidar de mi hermana menor.

Mientras

Al parecer ya estaban cerca de su siguiente objetivo Egipto Rómulo esperaba estar tranquilo el resto de la noche aunque pareciera que recordaba algo cosa que preocupó a los demás

—¿Está bien señor Rómulo ?

— si estoy bien solo que el estar aquí me hace recordar cosas

—un amor de juventud supongo — dijo el portugués

—algo así Cleopatra era su nombre

Flashback

Un Rómulo joven se encontraba en el Cairo Egipto para realizar un trabajo de expedición ahí conoció a una mujer egipcia de la cual se enamoró el sentimiento fue correspondido sin embargo por asares del destino ese amla no pudo concretar

Fin del flasback

Sin embargo la versión de la mujer egipcia era diferente está oculta observando el jet y por supuesto que encaradia al italiano — ¡ Rómulo! — se escuchó la furiosa voz femenina

—C-Cleopatra

—sabia que te volveria a ver canalla sinvergüenza

—¿Que estás haciendo aquí?

— vine a que experimentes en carne propia la verdadera angustia

Hasta aquí se queda espero les haya gustado nos leemos


	8. Chapter 8

_El tigre y el dragón._

 _Capitulo 8_

 _Noches de Egipto segunda parte_

 _Hola ¿Cómo estan? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece por el apoyo espero les guste_

—¡¿Lo ven? Esta mujer está obsecionada conmigo! — dijo Rómulo a lo que Cleopatra se empezó a reír

—¡Ja ja ja ja ! Mira como me río de ti Rómulo no le hagan caso el era el que se la pasaba acostumbrado mujeres

—¿Porque no me sorprende? — dijo Lee con cara de ¿En serio? En ese momento la egipcia se dio cuenta de las marcas de nacimiento de los hermanos

—el tigre y el dragón si están aquí es por qué la maldición volvió a desatarse después de miles de años— la mujer los miro con seriedad — la situación es muy seria , por eso sugiero que necesitan un guía más capacitado que este

—yo soy el guardia de estos chicos así que solo dinos dónde está la gema y nos iremos de aquí

—¿Y tú crees que a ti te diría dónde está después de que por tus errores casi morimos la última vez? Ni loca

Su discusión duro un buen rato hasta que finalmente llegaron a un acuerdo una apuesta para saber quién tenía la mejor comida sería quien los guiará — Sheila tráelo

— si enseguida — la joven llevo una caja con un pequeño paquete de huevos de codorniz en su interior

— parecen huevos comunes y corrientes — dijo Paulo viéndolos

—no son huevos cualquiera,son huevos de codorniz su exquisito sabor es incomparable nunca han probado algo parecido — respondió Cleopatra— adelante tendrán el honor

 _"además de su apariencia su sabor es el de un huevo común y corriente"_ pensó Lee lastima que su hermano en su inocencia no pensara lo mismo

—que rico

—¿Verdad que si? por eso digo que Egipto es el paraiso de las delicias no se se compara con nada

Lee suspiro con algo de pesadez sabía que si no hacian algo rapido Cleopatra no los ayudaría y el tiempo se estaba agotando — Lin será mejor que traigas eso pequeño

—como órdenes hermana — el joven esperaba que nada saliera mal por lo que obedeció a su hermana y volvió con varios platos de sopa

— ¿Umm que es esto? Ja mejor lo sazonamos con un poco de arena de este reloj se ve espantoso

— está terminado tomence su tiempo señores — comenzaron a comer y por alguna razón la egipcia se terminó toda la sopa y Romulo sonrió satisfecho

—¿Y bien?

— no está tan mal

—¿Si no te gusto por qué te acabaste toda la sopa?

 _"¿Cómo es que está tan deliciosa si solo le puso agua caliente ?"_ —¡¿Cómo le llamas a esta comida?!

—es una sopa ramen

—¡¿Ramen que es eso de ramen?! ¿Donde la consigues ?

—en algunas partes de China y Japón si usted gusta podemos enseñarle pero será cuando está maldición termine

— está bien los ayudaré

Parecía sencillo sin embargo la reina roja los había encontrado

 _hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos_


End file.
